farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Resa1983
Level 31 image Hi Resa! I saw that you fixed the Level 35 image in the template code. I ran into the same problem in Level 31 as I had in Level 35. I uploaded and named the file "Level_31-icon.png", hoping that I won't have to name the image in the template again. However, that didn't work. I was thinking of moving the picture, so it doesn't have the underscore in the name, but I don't know how to do that. Then I thought that fixing the image template 'equation' would fix it, and I still have the same issues. I don't understand why I have the same issue again. If you can, please let me know what I'm doing wrong? Thanks. =) - Aurora300 03:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Images Ok , I will try to upload it later , Thanks for Reminding :P Raiine (Talk) 00:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hello, I have opened an RfA for you. Please see FarmVille_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/Resa1983, and if you don't want to be an admin, then please say so in the comments section. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 03:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have closed the request and made you an administrator. Use the tools wisely :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Template:ChickenNav Resa - I appreciate your editing my Template:ChickenNav, however would appreciate it if you would hold off from modifying my templates if they are very recent mods. I was in the process of modifying that file, and your changes to it resulted in a conflict. I had noted in the template that it was being modified, but I'm guessing you didn't see that. Thanks Kevin Barth 03:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *thanks Cat poop 20:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Navs I'm sorry for not responding. My computer has been acting very weird lately and it didn't show the new messages button. I thought that if there were different types of the same animal, they would need a navigation template, since I saw the chicken one. But, now, I apologize for creating these templates. And yes, since you are an administrator, the templates should be deleted if you and the other administrators see fit. Again, my apologies. --Random Ranaun 03:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for that nice compliment. Now that I think about it, these templates do seem like a waste of time. I agree with the deletion. --Random Ranaun 03:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) animal template Why are you multiplying the size of the animal by 4 when you calculate it's profit per day? A calf is a 1 square critter so 16 fit in each plot that is 80*16/1day/23hours or 55.65 coins per hour per plot not 13.33. Alatari 19:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) How about on the crop table we list experience per hour, profit per hour and exp+profit per hour? Alatari 19:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I stopped at just adding the Profit + 10xExp column. That can easily be commented out or removed. Changing to Experience per Hour is a change that needs a wider consensus of the editors. Alatari 19:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :On the Animal Table, I was using a switch stmt, however it didn't work well & everything was pushed to default. So I ended up reverting edits to a semi-usable state (for now). Resa1983 19:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I switched the expression to 16/size and it seems to format fine. There are quite a few missing animals. I don't know how to get the animals to sort properly in the income per hour. It ends up sorting on the very first number only. Alatari 21:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The tree template income per hour is mostly empty because the individual trees have Days unit is in the individual tree article instead of just the tree.dpl. We will have to remove the unit in every tree... joy. Alatari 21:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, thats what I've been doing - going through every Animal page, adding cats (to get cost to show up with gift, etc correctly) and changing everything over to a 24 hr day. Wondering if I should switch to a 23 hr day? Resa1983 21:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::When you do the math it's 23 hour days. The tree income per hour doesn't sort properly either. I think by adding the units 'coin/hour' it becomes a text string and not numerical so the sort is on only the first character. I can't figure that out. Alatari 22:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm done for the day. G'night. Alatari 22:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Trees Saw that you were working on the tree template. I ran across two trees that had their harvest time as '# days days', and I fixed them before realizing that the template is probably causing that. While you are working with that, maybe take a look at what is causing that issue? :) Totalx 04:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Only changed that one thing in the tree.dpl as if the image wasn't specified on the tree's page (which is fine cuz the Tree template drives it) it would break the Template:Tree Table. As for the days issue... Its issues with the specific pages - the users who set them up, did it incorrectly. The Tree Template drives the 2nd 'days'. Like you & the Trees & the Tree Table, I'm going through editing the Animal pages to get the Animal Table to load correctly. Resa1983 04:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I see that one of the bots was the one that made the changes to all of the trees. I just went through and quickly removed all of them. I now understand the purpose behind putting in what the bot did, but it was already in the template, thus causing 'days' to show up twice. Thanks. Totalx 04:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The tree.dpl is right it's all the tree articles that are NOT supposed to have the days listed. Will the bot go and remove all those entries? Alatari 10:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You'd have to talk to User:Ajraddatz about the bot. I don't really have access to it. Resa1983 12:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Trees, Growth Chart Heyyah, can you help me fill up all trees with Growth Chart? I will upload them one by one and must be placed on each tree article with this format : Growth Chart Hope you can help me :) Raiine (Talk) 04:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Animal pages Am I stopping you from fixing animal pages somehow? Alatari 13:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm done for this morning. I stopped at the Terrier puppy. I put ? for most the Toggenburg goat cause he's allusive. The Terrier pup and adult pictures seem reversed. Alatari 14:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I finally figured out how to get the multiple purchase options to get a line break between each in the animal.dpl but it needs testing for every combination. I added the cash template to show the FVBucks where appropriate. Not much longer and this can go live. Some small missed information can be proof read by the wider editor base. Alatari 14:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I'll continue and do what I can. Resa1983 15:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes.... Sometimes you just get fed up with the stupidity of it ;) 16:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Column widths The Template:Animal Table Cost column is the right width but the Template:Tree Table Cost column forces an improper line feed for trees costing 1500 coins. How to force a wider Cost column width? Swf Swf thingy is for flash animated .. try to change that into .png :) LOL Raiine (Talk) 04:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello & thanks Thanks for editing the crafting pages, i tried to find the images but did not know how to put them in so thought maybe just the information would be helpful till someone who knows what they are doing comes along, Is there a tutorial around somewhere on how to edi the pages with pic and links like you did? so in future I get it right Love the site been playing farmville since about 2 weeks after it come out but was a bit lax with the game play but now have it going full steam ahead, love this site helps alot when I am looking at masteries and see how many I need to plant so I can max the use of my fields Mandiem 05:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Because I hate doing tables, I usually use the WYSIWIG editor for that, then go to the source code, and edit from that. :As for the images, I've been doing a lot of image maintenance lately, and I created the Bushels page - it has every current Bushel image on there.. Resa1983 05:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Ressa, i've already fixed the format of ingredients and recipe on Bakery , the black table looks dull LOL , and take a look on perfumery page the cells are overlapping >.< can you fix it .. Raiine (Talk) 05:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. :) Resa1983 05:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I am just new and do not know if this is the right place to put this suggestion up, but i love the way the winery one is set out, is it possible to do the bakery & perfumery ones the same way?Mandiem 05:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gnome Images I don't check that players can share the normal size gnome with friends. And thought that only big version is available. I'll revert the version of article and names of image. Thanks for the info ;) Dexter338 15:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Updates The last couple times I've spent time adding updates only to find that you have added them at the same time; basically, I've wasted my time doing it because I lose all the changes I have made. I'd appreciate it if I could have this part of the Wiki since I was the one who came up with the layout. Not trying to be mean or pushy...I just feel like I'm being forced out since this is the one major thing I do here. :P Thanks Usakoi 04:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! And thank you! :P We really needed someone to keep up with the podcast page! Usakoi 04:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. - I'm truely glad you're here! Your edits are awesome. :P Usakoi 03:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol! We totally need OCD! I get that way often. Good luck! A ton of the stuff on here has yet to be uniformed. ;P Usakoi 04:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oooooo! Thank you! I'm not fully fluent in the ways of Wiki, but I'm slowly learning. I was wondering why sometimes it would show an older template. Usakoi 04:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Pink Hibiscus The 22 hour growing time breaks the seed.dpl's #''explode'' formula of }| |1}}|0|1}}}}|h| }| |0}}| }| |1}}|0|1}}}}|d| }| |0}}*23}}|''Error}}}}'' because it never expected the first character to be a 2. If all the crop pages are standardized on hours then we could eliminate the substring explode analysis and go with a simple }. 00:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It was the fact that there was no hours or days listed after the 22. But it's still not showing up right. Is that because .dpl's take some time to filter through Wikia? 00:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Piglet I was going to ask someone if I should delete that information on the piglet. I wasn't sure where it came from but didn't want to delete it in case it was valid, but it looks like you took care of it. Thanks :) Totalx 04:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC)